


The Thing

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: They should NOT have touched it. But maybe there's a silver lining?





	The Thing

They… should not have touched The Thing.

It had been difficult enough to manage the rest of the mission, each coping with unfamiliar physical traits.

Now, assured that the only thing they could do was wait for it to wear off, Obi-Wan looked down at Qui-Gon, struggled not to insist that it was too strange to be able to do that, and opened his mouth with a toss of his head.

He promptly had hair in his mouth from the toss and the wind.

"How do you cope with this mane, Qui-Gon?"

Qui-Gon laughed, and reached up to pull the 'mane' back, fishing out a wire from inside Obi-Wan's pockets after a moment of searching. "I could ask why you have conduit-grade wire in your pockets, my dear heart, but I won't. We each have our own skills and foibles." He used the wire to tie the long hair back, then made a face. "Honestly, I think my hair is the only part of me I should ever have any vanity about. How do you love that face?"

Obi-Wan looked shocked. "Master! You are a very handsome man, and that you can even think to say such a thing… why… I will just have to remind you that I love all of you!" He then decided that maybe everyone had a point about devilish gleams in his eyes as he saw Qui-Gon consider those words.

"Well, this should be very interesting," Qui-Gon said. "And educational. I'll be feeling all the ways your body responds to touches and seeing how mine does."

Obi-Wan managed a blush, which Qui-Gon decided looked ludicrous on his own features, before they adjourned to the bedroom to begin learning all they could could, intimately, about each other's bodies.

Maybe touching The Thing hadn't been so bad after all.


End file.
